<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powder Blue by damerey_daydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450874">Powder Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer'>damerey_daydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DameRey, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, JediPilot, PoeRey, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reypoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring has arrived; Rey and Poe take some time to enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powder Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Powder Blue by The Cactus Blossoms</p>
<p>One more kiss, eye to eye / It's never easy, baby don't you cry / Hold me close, look at the sky / Powder blue / There's only you on my mind / You're all I want, baby all the time / Love so true, love divine / Powder blue / Powder blue / Powder blue / Powder blue / Powder blue / Love so true, love divine / Only you on my mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring had finally come to their little spot on Yavin 4. Not that the winter was in any way terrible on the temperate, jungle moon. But now, springtime songbirds could be heard in the tall trees. Wildflowers began to sprout along the mountainside and in the grasses that surrounded their homestead. This was Rey’s vision of paradise - being in her home, with all of her loved ones nearby, with this beautiful scenery.</p>
<p>She stood outside now, in the open, amongst her favorite wildflowers. Above her stretched the perfectly serene, powder blue sky. Not a cloud in sight.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my wife.”</p>
<p>His voice and her new title brought a happy grin to Rey’s face as he approached from behind.</p>
<p>Paradise - her home, her loved ones, beautiful scenery, and her new husband.</p>
<p>She turned to find Poe sharing her same happy smile. “Good morning, my husband.”</p>
<p>Poe took her hand, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles before drawing her into his arms fully to place his lips on hers.</p>
<p>Their simple wedding ceremony had taken place the previous night. A feast under the clear night sky, thrown by Finn and Rose, followed. Closing out the wonderous night, the newlyweds went home to celebrate their love in their own intimate way. Rey knew the love they shared was true. It was divine.</p>
<p>“You rose early this morning,” Poe commented when his lips barely lifted from hers. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I saw how beautiful it was outside and wanted a quick walk to enjoy it. I was hoping you’d still be asleep when I came back inside.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to wake you up in a different way - a more fun way,” Rey responded, a sultry, teasing smile playing on her mouth.</p>
<p>A small growl escaped from Poe before he took her mouth again. “Shall we enjoy this beauty before I take you back to bed, my love?” His forehead was against hers, their eyes level, their breath intertwining between them.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she breathed.</p>
<p>Poe took a seat on the ground. Rey gracefully lowered herself down to sit between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. Poe’s arm wrapped around her and held her close. His other hand plucked a nearby wildflower. Gently, he slipped it into her slightly messy hair, just above her ear.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.</p>
<p>Rey turned her head to give him an appreciative smile, which was met by a kiss to her temple. She settled back into the warmth of his embrace and looked up at the sky.</p>
<p>“The sky is beautiful today. Quite blue,” Poe quietly commented.</p>
<p>Rey let out a happy sigh as she looked up and relaxed in her love’s arms.</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>